Possessed
by Clocktower
Summary: Seras has a very odd encounter with Integra, and things look to get worse before they get better. IXS yuri, rated MA.
1. Chapter 1

It was lonely in the ladies locker room

I do not own Hellsing.

**Chapter One. **

Seras trudged slowly down the concrete steps that led to the old women's locker room and shower. Normally she took baths and showers in her room, but recent events had made her quarters a bit of a mess, and although the current director of the Hellsing Organization was a woman, the female locker room wasn't in the best of places. The stairwell was damp from being underground and the bulb that was supposed to light the steps had blown sometime ago. Not that Seras needed it, being a vampire, but it would still be nice for someone to show the effort.

She opened the green door at the bottom of the stairs that led into the locker room. She found the light by the door and was amazed to see that it worked. The room was illuminated, showing five sets of six lockers arranged perpendicular to the left wall. In between the lockers were dusty benches that looked as though they hadn't seen much use.

Dropping her pack on one of the benches, she looked off to her right where there was a large opening that led into the shower room. Aside from being dusty, everything in the place looked to be in working order, or so she hoped.

What bothered her was the size of the place. The large locker room devoted to her and her alone made her appreciate how truly isolated she was. Sir Integra was always a bit cold to her, her master was downright weird, and Walter…Walter was nice enough but he was an older gentleman and they had little to discuss on normal occasions.

Sighing, she undid the buttons on her mustard yellow uniform. She slid off the top, along with her bra and removed her skirt. It was a tad chilly in the locker room and she hoped with all her might that the water would at least be warm. The thought of cold water blasting her bare skin was worse than the idea of fighting two dozen crazed ghouls.

She kicked off her boots, slid off her stockings and removed her panties. Fishing through her pack for towels and soap and standing in the chilly room completely naked, she wished she had gotten her stuff out of the bag before having disrobed.

The tiled floor of the shower was cold on her feet as she hung her towels on a nearby rack and placed her bar of white, scented soap in a trey beneath the shower head. The controls for the water were a mystery. Every time she used a different shower it seemed that there was a different mechanism for turning on the water; a little puzzle to go with your bath.

After spraying herself with a powerful jet of cold water and shrieking loudly she found out how to turn on the hot water. With the warm water seeping into her thick mop of blond hair and running over her scalp and down her body she let herself relax. She could feel tension and dirt wash down her long legs and spiral down the drain along with a few of her troubles. She grabbed the bar of soap and began lathering herself all over.

As she was getting between her breasts, she squeezed too hard and the soap flew out of her hand, bounced off the wall and landed in front of her on the wet floor. "Oops," she said as she bent over to pick it up. "Dropped the soap."

"You know there are prison movies that start out like this," came a smooth female voice from behind her. Seras shrieked and wheeled around attempting to cover herself.

Integra Hellsing was leaning casually in the doorway to the shower. She was looking at Seras like a cat that had trapped a mouse and was in no hurry to pounce. "S-Sir Integra…" Seras stammered.

"Good evening Seras. I trust you're finding these facilities up to speed," Integra said, walking forward into the shower room.

"Eh, uh, yes of course," Seras said. "What with my own bathtub blown up and all I…"

"About that," Integra said stopping in the center of the shower room, well out of reach of the water. "I came to tell you that it will be a little while before it gets fixed. We need to focus on the necessities you see." Integra moved a lock of her long, straight blond hair off to the side of her face. She looked at Seras up and down as though appraising a statue. "Is something wrong?"

Seras looked puzzled. She guessed that maybe she was being too modest and stopped trying to cover herself. She stood up straight revealing all there was to see and said "Nothing Sir."

"Good," Integra said. "I also came to commend you for how you handled yourself during the Valentine attack. Keep up the good work. The way it looks now things are really going to get rough." Integra continued to look at Seras's naked form with a light smile on her face. Seras caught her eyes moving up and down before she pushed her glasses up on her nose and turned to leave. "Good night Seras," she said, walking out.

Seras heard the door open and shut over the water crashing on the tile behind her and wondered why she hadn't heard Integra come in. How long had she been standing there, and what was with those weird looks? She turned around to face the wall and finished her shower as quickly as she could.

**To be continued… **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Chapter Two.**

Seras slid the barrel of her Harconnen cannon back into place and heard it click. Gently, she laid the newly cleaned weapon back in its green steel case and closed the lid. Her hands were filthy with gun oil as she packed up the cleaning kit she had used.

The room she was in was a dark, dank, concrete cube of a room with some storage lockers on the far wall near the door, a light bulb hanging from the ceiling with a paper clip tied to the tip of its string, and a single wooden table which she sat at cleaning her gun.

"I don't see why they issued me such a big gun," she said to herself. "They treat me like I was an artillery battery or something." She picked up her white gloves she had set on the table before cleaning the weapon. She didn't want to get them dirty so she cleaned it barehanded. Now it was time to put her weapon back in her room and wash her hands.

She walked briskly down a corridor towards an elevator. She passed the doorway to the stairwell and stopped. The elevator would be faster, she was down quite a few levels, but the elevator's weren't safe anymore. Her mind flashed back to that night in the women's shower room when Sir Integra had snuck up on her, watched her shower for who knew how long, and then appraised her like a piece of meat.

Since then, Integra had been acting odd around her. She would shoot Seras looks during briefings, compliment her choice of uniform when they passed in the halls (she only had two colors to pick from, yellow and blue and both were cut the same) and gave her even stranger looks when they were alone together.

She had also been seeing more of Integra lately. Her presence had been requested at several meetings that had little to do with her, plus their "chance" encounters in the halls and rooms were becoming more frequent. It would be just Seras's luck for her to wind up in the elevator alone with Integra.

Frowning at the stairwell, she decided she was being silly. Maybe Integra was simply examining her for some sort of promotion. Her odd behavior was a test to see how she reacted when doubts were raised about her commanders. Maybe it was a test of loyalty; how much odd behavior would she put up with from her master's master?

Speaking of her master, he could be watching her now. She hadn't seen him in a few days; sometimes he was away or asleep, but he could be watching her this moment, evaluating her and reporting to Integra. Seras straightened her shoulders and walked steadily toward the elevator.

The hallway was narrow, dimly lit by yellow lights and the walls made of bare concrete. Seras didn't care much for the gloom of the lower Hellsing mansion. She hit the button for up on the elevator and watched as the lighted buttons signaled the elevator's impending arrival. The doors opened with a ding and Seras breathed a sigh of relief that it was empty.

She hit the button for her floor and waited. Integra hadn't been waiting for her in the elevator and now she felt silly for thinking she might be. Her self-chiding soon turned to apprehension when the elevator stopped one floor up. The doors opened up slower than usual, or so Seras thought, revealing the tall, bespectacled woman with long blond hair wearing a green officer's uniform. A faint smile appeared at the corner of Integra's mouth as she stepped into the elevator along with Seras.

Seras gulped and backed into the elevator, clumsily positioning her gun case to make room. It was a tight fit, with only two feet of space separating the two women. "Hello Seras," Integra said, the smile leaving her mouth but remaining in her eyes. "Weapon maintenance?"

"Yes sir," Seras said looking at the elevator buttons. "What floor?"

Integra reached out and hit the button for the floor directly bellow Seras's. "That one."

Seras smiled meekly and kept looking at the buttons. The doors closed slowly and the elevator began to creep upward. "Slower than usual, isn't it?" Seras said mostly to herself.

"It's an old shaft," Integra said. "Maybe we should get it repaired?"

Seras shrugged at the question. "I guess…"

"Your hands are dirty," Integra said.

Seras nodded. "I was cleaning…"

"Why didn't you keep your gloves on? You've got at least a hundred pairs."

Seras watched the lights change on the elevator as it went up. Why was it going so slow? "I didn't want to get my gloves dirty," Seras said.

Integra chuckled. It unnerved Seras when Integra chuckled. "You must enjoy cleaning yourself then. The way you went all the way down to that dank, dark shower room just to scrub off a little dirt. Did they fix your tub yet?"

Where was she going with this? "Um, no not yet."

"Perhaps I could arrange someone to give you a sponge bath," Integra said lightly. "You wouldn't have to travel all the way down to the basement then."

Seras gulped and willed the elevator to move faster. This was exactly what she had been afraid of: being cornered by Integra and then having her act bizarre. What did she want from her?

"No, that's all right, I don't mind."

Seras swayed forward as Integra's hand slapped her on the back. "That's the spirit," Integra said as her fingers dug gently into Seras's back. "No complaints."

Integra's hand remained on Seras's back for the rest of the excruciatingly slow ride up. When the door opened to let Integra off, her hand trailed up Seras's back and neck and across her cheek. "Make sure you get behind you ears," Integra said quietly as she walked out of the elevator. The doors shut and Seras breathed a sight of relief.

**To be continued…**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**Chapter Three. **

Seras watched Walter's lined face crease into a puzzled frown as the light from his computer cast a glow over him. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Alucard lately either," Walter said looking at Seras and rubbing his chin. "When did you last say you saw him?"

"Last week. He was after me about drinking my medical blood," Seras said looking queasy.

"You really should drink it you know. It's donated and you are after all…a vampire," Walter said hitting a few keys on the computer. The screen light flashed twice over his face.

Seras shrugged and rubbed her arms. "You haven't seen him around at all though?" She said returning to the subject at hand.

"No. I last saw him about a week ago. He mentioned something about his Jackal not ejecting shells fast enough. I told him I'd look at it and I haven't seen him since. I assumed he would bring it by for me to work on it but…"

"That's not like him is it?" Seras said studying Walter's face. She really wanted to be speaking about Sir Integra, but she didn't think Walter was the person to ask and unfortunately her master, it seemed, was nowhere to be found.

Walter sighed and went back to his work. "If I see him, I'll tell him you were looking for him," Walter said. "Likely he's gotten bored and wandered off. Sometimes he does things like that, although usually not for this long."

Seras nodded and sat quietly in the uncomfortable little chair that Walter kept near his desk for company to sit. She waited to see if he would say anything else, but after a few awkward moments she stood up. "Thank you, Walter. See you around."

Walter raised a hand and gave her a polite wave. "Good evening Ms. Victoria," he said as he turned his attention fully to the computer in front of him while Seras left.

She had been looking high and low for Alucard for the past two days. Integra's behavior in the elevator had been the last straw; she wanted to find Alucard and ask him what might be wrong with her. Alucard had known Integra longer than she had, and she wasn't sure if Walter was the proper person she should speak to about it.

"I'd likely get written up for insubordination," she said quietly to herself. She felt rather bad about not trusting Walter as much as perhaps she should; they had worked well together during the Valentine Brother's attack and he had been nothing but kind to her since she had joined Hellsing.

There were no duties for her to attend to so she made her way to her room. Seras figured some light reading, perhaps a little TV, might take her mind off things. When she arrived, sitting on her table was a bag of medical blood in a bowel of ice chips. Next to that, a soup bowl and a spoon. She made a disgusted face and put the blood into a mini-fridge she kept near her coffin. "I'll just save that for later," she lied. She didn't wonder who had set the bowl out.

She jumped into what looked like a four post bed, but was in reality, a coffin with a self-lowering lid. She grabbed the TV remote from her nightstand and flicked on some paranormal show about bodily possession.

"I don't suppose you've got a mini-bar set up in here?" Came Integra's voice from the door. Seras screamed and dropped the remote. Integra must have been standing behind the door when she had come in.

"S-sir Integra," she stammered. "What are you doing here?"

Integra flipped a lock of her blond hair out of the way of her face. "Don't get short with me, this is my house and you're here on my good graces," she said flatly with a smile. "You've been avoiding me, Seras."

Seras gulped and sat up on her bed. "What do you mean?" If this business with Integra's odd behavior was going somewhere, it was here. It was time for answers.

"What do I mean? You practically run past me in the halls, you claim you'll take the next elevator up, even though we both know there's only one elevator with plenty of room, what's the matter with you?"

Seras's jaw dropped slightly. "The matter with me? More like what's gotten into you?"

Integra smiled. "What's gotten into me? Tell me Seras, just what has gotten into me?" Seras was about to say something but the words caught in her throat. Integra might not be acting like herself but she was still Integra Hellsing; a hard woman to tell off. "Nothing to say?" Integra said haughtily. "Of course you don't."

Seras shifted uncomfortably on her bed/coffin. Integra was looking at her in her odd fashion. She felt the same way she had in the shower room a few days prior. "What do you want from me?" Seras asked.

Integra crossed the room in three brisk strides and stood next to Seras. Her gloved hand rose up to brush Seras's face. Seras flinched but otherwise she sat still. "What I want from you, Police Girl, is your _complete_ loyalty and obedience."

"You have that," Seras said shortly focusing her eyes on the edge of her bed as Integra's finger traced a line up her cheek and around the back of her ear.

"Do I? The way I understand it, Alucard is your master; he is the one you answer to."

"But…"

"But he answers to me," Integra finished for her. "Therefore, I am by proxy, your master as well."

"R-right," Seras said. She knew this already and Integra knew that she knew it. Why was she going over this?

"I dislike long command chains, Seras," Integra said running her hand up through Seras's hair. "I'd like to have you a little closer to me where I can keep my…eyes on you."

Seras's skin tingled where Integra touched her. Integra began to knead her fingers through Seras's hair, rubbing her scalp and sending a pleasurable sensation trickling down her head into her neck. It felt good, but the feeling that she was being petted like an animal was foremost in her mind. "You know I'm bound to your orders," Seras said. She had little doubt that it was something more Integra wanted.

"Yes," Integra said, her hand finding the back of Seras's neck and rubbing it affectionately.

"Know what I think?" Seras said closing her eyes. She wished someone would rub her neck like this under normal circumstances; she could do with a good massage.

Integra rubbed harder, almost painfully. "No, what do you think?"

"I think that being so frigid and stuffy twenty years before your time has finally gotten to you," Seras said, not really sure it was her own voice speaking.

Integra's fingers slowly clutched Seras's hair and gently pulled her head back so she was forced to look up into Integra's face. The smile had left her features and her eyes stared daggers. "I think that you would do well to stay in your room until I return," Integra said, coldly. She released Seras and walked out of the room, shutting the door solidly behind her.

Seras rubbed the back of her head. "I really should have just kept my mouth shut," she said.

**To be Continued… **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**Chapter Four. **

Seras paced around her room, wishing she could leave. She walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. Looking down at her gloved hand, she tried to turn the knob but found she could not.

It wasn't clear to her just what kept her from leaving. She had disobeyed before, not drinking the blood when her master told her to, and then there was the hallway incident; her bloodlust had kept her from stopping when Integra had ordered it. Why couldn't she simply leave the room now? Nothing good would come from her staying.

"Damn it all to hell," she muttered walking back to her bed. Integra would be back, she could feel it. What she was going to do when she returned, Seras didn't know but she had a guess. "I wouldn't have guessed she was like that," Seras said bitterly. "Maybe being shut up in this stuffy mansion all of the time and having to deal with old men turned her."

Seras rested her chin on her palm. She considered herself an open-minded person when it came to such things, but enough was enough. "Maybe it won't be so bad," Seras said to her gun that she kept leaned up next to her coffin. "Plenty of girls my age experiment. No harm done, right?" she said, not sounding too sure of herself.

She nearly jumped out of her skin when she saw the doorknob turn. Slowly, the door opened, revealing the outline of Integra Hellsing. Integra flicked on the light in Seras's room, making her squint slightly in the sudden brightness. Seras hadn't realized she had been sitting in the dark since Integra left the first time. "Still here?" Integra said. "I thought you might have run off."

"I tried," Seras said.

"That's a start," said Integra closing the door and locking it, "Your master can sometimes be willful as well."

"I'm not willful," Seras said. "I've been completely loyal and obedient. I don't know what's gotten into you, but it's not my fault in the least. I expect that once you've come to your senses, you'll feel quite silly," Seras said.

"It's warm in here," Integra said abruptly. "Why don't you remove your clothes before you get sweaty?"

Seras blushed. "W-what?"

Integra sighed. "That's an order. Strip until I tell you to stop."

"Damn it," Seras said, kicking off her shoes and standing up. "Maybe I should have just stayed dead," she said unbuttoning her shirt, revealing her white, cotton undershirt.

"Keep quiet," Integra said. "You're going to learn some manners. Alucard may be able to get away with it, but I won't have it from you."

Seras threw her uniform shirt in a hamper and unfastened her skirt. She pulled it down and threw it next to the shirt. A look came into Integra's eyes as she appraised Seras while she stood in nothing but her white, cotton panties and white t-shirt with her black stockings. "Leave the leggings," Integra said as Seras went to remove them. "You've got nice long legs, they look good on you."

Seras sighed and removed her shirt instead. She could feel her cheeks reddening as she disrobed. She could practically feel Integra's eyes moving over her. She paused before removing her bra. "Like what you see?" Seras said with a hint of sarcasm and a heap of reluctance.

Integra nodded slowly. "You're built quite well, Seras. It's your attitude that needs adjustment."

Seras wanted to scream. The only thing worse than how she was being treated was the pretext Integra kept using. _Willful, disobedient, long command chains…bullshit. _She unhooked her bra, her large breast now exposed as she threw the garment in along with the others. Contrary to what Integra had said, her room was a bit cool and her slightly erect nipples reflected the fact.

Integra hadn't moved an inch. She just stood and watched, like a cat that had spied a mouse. Seras put her fingers in the elastic band of her panties and hesitated. "Just what sort of punishment did you have in mind?" she asked, knowing the answer. Anything to buy a few more seconds.

"What did I tell you about speaking?" Integra said.

Seras took a deep breath and slid her panties down with one quick motion. She kicked them over with the rest of her clothes and stood naked before Integra. "Attention," Integra said sharply.

Seras instinctively stood at attention, her back straight, her chin up. She was used to being looked at by men while she stood with her chest out, but naked with the way Integra was looking at her was something else entirely.

Integra moved slowly around her, Seras could feel her eyes covering every inch of her, lingering on certain parts. "At ease." Seras put her hands behind her back and spread her legs to shoulder width.

Integra stood in front of Seras, her face inches away. Seras looked into her blue eyes, they were cold, yet there was something there that normally wasn't, something manic, something lustful, something familiar.

Integra smiled. The strange thing Seras has seen behind her gaze had vanished. "Correct," Integra said, giving Seras a stiff shove in the chest sending her sprawling onto her bed. Integra reached into her coat and pulled out something long and black. Seras felt ill for a moment before realizing it was only a whip; a small comfort. "Get on your hands and knees," Integra said. "And be grateful I'm letting you stay on that soft bed. There's plenty of concrete floors in the place where we could be doing this."

Seras frowned and got into position, her face felt redder than ever as she realized that her buttocks were about to be whipped. _I didn't sign up for this. I can handle being a monster and fighting horrible freaks all of the time but this is…_ "Ow!" Seras shrieked as the short whip slapped lightly across her buttocks. A pleasant heat followed the short stinging sensation.

"Crying uncle already?" Integra said, giving Seras another light slap. Seras winced but made no sound.

"Would you leave me alone if I did?" Seras said, looking back at Integra.

"No." Crack. The whip hit Seras slightly harder and she let out a short yelp.

"When will you stop?"

"When you stop asking and I think you've had enough. Try to focus on that nice warm tingling that follows the sting."

Crack. Seras's body shuddered as the whip struck her soft buttocks. Crack_. _She closed her eyes and bent her will on the heat that followed the stings. Integra was right, it was pleasant, although the pain was definitely there.

Seras lost count of how many times the whip hit here. Integra varied the intensity of her strikes, making Seras let her guard down after weak ones only yelp at a stronger follow-up strike. Integra took her time between lashes, never letting the sting of a previous hit dull a fresh one.

By the time Integra stopped, Seras felt as though she would collapse. Her knees and elbows ached and her buttocks felt as though they were on fire. Behind the pain floated a pleasant sensation that she tried her best to focus on. "Let that be a lesson to you," Integra said coiling up the short whip and stuffing back in her coat.

"Yes, Master," Seras said, hearing her door open and shut and Integra's footsteps recede down the hall. Instead of getting dressed, Seras laid on her stomach, her head on her pillow and hit the button that shut her coffin. She felt clothed and safe in the comforting darkness of her coffin. Degraded and humiliated, she turned her thoughts to what she had seen in Integra's eyes.

**To be continued… **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

**Chapter Five. **

Seras opened the door to her room and staggered in. It had been a long night of ghoul splattering. Some freak was gathering a horde of them in a warehouse down by the west docks. She, along with a team, had spent a short but tiring time eradicating them and she was now covered in sweat and smelled of gun powder. All she really had to be thankful for was that none of the ghouls had gotten close enough to splatter on her.

These kinds of missions involved paperwork. Paperwork involved Sir Integra, meaning that Sir Integra would not be around to bother her tonight. She could even take a shower although she would still have to travel down to the old women's showers, as hers had not been fixed yet. _And now I know why¸_ Seras thought. _Integra is a closet pervert and she wants me using that open shower._

Sitting down in a chair, Seras wondered just what that familiar look in Integra's eye had been all about. It reminded her of Alucard, who she still had not seen in an unusually long while. "I'll got to his room after my shower," she said to herself. "I'll kick the door down if I have to."

Grabbing a duffel bag and packing a change of clothes, along with some towels and some soaps, she didn't walk to the shower room, she jogged. The room was as cold and dusty as she remembered it; nothing had been done to spruce it up and she felt a bit put off about it. Still, she had no time to dawdle. Integra might take a break from her work if she found out she was down here. Stripping naked as fast as she could, she turned the shower on, not waiting for it to reach her preferred temperature before stepping beneath the cascading torrent.

She was covered in soap when she heard footsteps near the doorway. Her head snapped around and she shrieked. Walter stood in the door, his hands behind his back, his face bland and expressionless. "Good evening Ms. Victoria," he said in his usual cool manner.

"Walter, I'm in the shower for God's sake! Not you too," Seras shouted as she attempted to cover what the soap had not.

Walter slowly turned his back. "My apologies. I had no idea you were so modest."

"Of course I'm modest, why wouldn't I be? Is everyone in this outfit a pervert?"

Walter coughed. "That's actually what I'm here about," Walter said.

Seras shut off the shower and grabbed a towel. Covering herself and feeling a bit more at ease she lowered her voice. "You are?"

"Yes. I also have a bit of a confession to make," Walter said sounding hesitant.

"What?"

"Your room. When you first signed up, Sir Integra ordered it bugged and had a hidden camera installed."

"What!?' Seras shouted. "You mean that…"

Walter raised a hand for silence. "At the time it was for purely noble purposes I can assure you. We simply weren't sure what to expect from you."

"You were unsure of me? Well how ironic then that…"

"Ms. Victoria, if you please," Walter said, "I've noticed Sir Integra's odd behavior, as I'm sure you have. I was also privy to the other night's incident between you two in your room."

Seras blushed. "So, you know then? Is this typical behavior for her?"

Walter snorted. "Heavens no. Something is wrong."

"Clearly," Seras said, drying herself off. "After I had finished here, I was planning on going to Master's room and…"

"I'm afraid he's not in there. I checked," Walter said quietly.

Seras paused her drying. "Well where can he be?"

Walter shrugged, still facing away. "If he were leaving for an extended period of time, he would have left some notice, and have gotten permission. Unless Sir Integra sent him off without notifying anyone."

"What should we do then?" Seras asked as she began to get dressed. "Should we confront her? I tried to tell her off, but she wouldn't hear it." Seras turned slightly red at the recollection of Integra's disciplinary actions.

"Let's discuss this somewhere else," Walter said. "She's tied up in paperwork at the moment but she won't be forever. I know a place she wouldn't think to look."

Walter and Seras sat at a small tea table in a small, cubic, brick room with a ladder in the corner. To Seras's left was a curtain drawn over an opening that led into an old sewer tunnel. "A sewer?" Seras said looking around feeling disgusted despite the room's unnatural tidiness.

"I call it my _Other Office_," Walter said with slight pride and grabbing a tea kettle off a hot plate. He poured hot water into two tea cups and passed one to Seras. "I trust you'll keep quiet about this place?"

Seras nodded. "I won't even tell my Master."

"Speaking of your master, you said something about Integra's eyes?"

"Yes," Seras said looking away. "When she looked at me, she had the look of Master. You know…that look he gets."

Walter nodded gravely. "That's interesting. I'm not sure what it means, but I do think it odd that Sir Integra's strange behavior didn't start until Alucard's disappearance."

Seras shook her head slowly. "You're way ahead of me on this. I've simply got no idea."

Walter frowned. "I'm not that far ahead. I'll have to do some research that could prove immediately illuminating, or completely futile."

"Eh, okay. What do you want me to do?"

"Distract Integra," Walter said looking serious.

"Distract her how?"

Walter sighed. "Surely you can guess. Disobey her or do what she asks, just don't avoid her. Play whatever games she wants you to play. She may notice my activities and grow suspicious of us conspiring against her; you need to keep her attention off of what I'm doing."

Seras gulped. "I don't think I'm going to like this," Seras said.

Walter sipped his tea and looked thoughtful. "Try and enjoy it."

Seras blushed. "W-what?"

Walter pondered his words for a moment. "No offense, but…you've got no life. Your only real companions around here are me, Sir Integra, and Alucard. The rank and file members have little to do with you, and are forbidden to speak of your existence outside of Hellsing. It's not a question of _what_ you've got to hide, but from _whom_."

"I'm not sure what you mean," Seras said.

"What I mean is: no one will think less of you for doing what must be done."

Seras took a sip of her tea. It didn't go down as smooth as she would have liked and she nearly gagged. "I see."

**To be continued… **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**Chapter Six.**

The sun had dipped bellow the horizon only an hour ago, leaving the outdoor rifle range dark. Still, her eyes could see the target, five hundred meters down range. Two of her shots had hit the target in the chest, the other three had missed entirely. She snarled and emptied the clip at the target, predictably hitting nothing.

Her shooting had been off for the past two nights. Since her conversation with Walter, she had found it extremely difficult to concentrate and she dreaded having an actual mission almost as much as she dreaded running into Sir Integra. Walter had told her to keep Integra distracted while he looked into what was happening with her on the side, but she had found that the prospect of holding Integra's interest was easier said than done.

Once she had tried to screw up enough courage to let Integra catch up with her in the halls. She started by telling herself that it was her duty, that no one would look down on her and it simply had to be done. Then she began to tell herself it hadn't been all that bad the last time in her room with the whip. That was the thought that made her lose her nerve and go running off. Integra's strange behavior was nothing she wanted to get used to, much less begin to like.

Deciding that she was wasting ammunition in her current state of mind, she shouldered the gun, picked up her box of bullets and headed back towards the mansion. She stopped as she saw a tall, blond haired figure in a green uniform striding calmly down the dirt walkway that led to the firing range. A small cloud of smoke billowed around her head from a cigar she was smoking. Seras could also see a pair of field binoculars slung around the figure's neck.

"Good evening Seras," Integra said as she got closer. "Are you all done shooting for the night? You weren't out here very long."

Seras noted that she used far too many words for her normal self. Once it had been confirmed that she wasn't in her right mind, the differences had become obvious to Seras. "I wasn't shooting very well, so I thought I'd save some bullets and give it a rest," Seras said.

"All the more reason to stay out here," Integra said stopping next to Seras. "The night is young, why don't you squeeze off a couple more rounds?"

"Yes sir," Seras said turning back to the shooting line. She had been shooting while standing so she decided to go prone this time. She popped a clip into her gun and laid down on her stomach.

Integra stepped right next to her on her left side, her foot slightly touching Seras's ribs. Seras relaxed, flicked off the safety and tried to see the target with her third eye as Alucard had taught her. She saw the target, or thought she did, and squeezed the trigger. The bullet struck the human shaped target in the stomach.

"If that were a human, he'd be dead," Integra said. "Too bad only head and heart shots count. Try again."

Seras dutifully took aim once more and fired. She was close to the heart area but off by a few inches. "Close," she muttered, wondering how Integra, even with binoculars, could see where she was hitting in the gloom.

"Close only counts in horseshoes," Integra said. "It's not often you have to make shots from this distance, but sometimes it's vital. Keep firing until you get it."

_Or until I run out of bullets or you get bored just watching,_ Seras thought glumly. She took aim and began firing, taking her time between shots. This time her bullets found their marks. "Excellent, Seras," Integra said as she slid her foot beneath Seras's ribs and flipped her over on her back with surprising strength. Seras's eyes went wide with surprise. She looked up at Integra who was looking down on her with an expression she didn't care for in the least. Integra's mouth was twisted into a smirk and her blue eyes seemed to blaze with what Seras feared was desire.

_Looks like I'm about to distract her. Walter, you had better be up to something good_, Seras thought as she squirmed slightly. "Sir," she started to say before Integra put her foot down firmly on her chest, silencing her.

"I've been doing a rather large amount of paperwork lately and I'm bored. I thought I might come out here and reward you for your good behavior," she said sounding as amused as she looked. "It wouldn't be right if I only punished you when you were being a delinquent. I also believe in positive reinforcement."

Seras held her breath as Integra straddled her. She knew she was strong enough to throw Integra off her but her muscles wouldn't respond. She tried to tell herself that she was doing her duty by keeping Integra busy but something about that wasn't ringing true. While her mind was drawing blanks, Integra was unbuttoning her shirt. "What are you doing?" she said quietly.

"You talk too much Police Girl," Integra said opening Seras's shirt to expose her bra. Integra frowned and drew a short knife from a sheath in her belt. Seras gasped as Integra deftly cut the bra between the cups, freeing her breasts from their restraints. Seras could feel her face flush red.

_Did she call me Police Girl? _"You ruined my bra," she said in the same quiet voice as before.

"I'll see that you're issued another one," Integra said as she ran a finger over one of Seras's nipples, causing it to stiffen. Seras let out a gasp as Integra gave it a gentle but firm pinch.

"Aren't we a bit conspicuous?" Seras said in a strained voice.

"I make it my business to know the whereabouts of everyone on these grounds. We're fine. No one is going to come out here anytime soon"

_Maybe you're fine,_ Seras thought as Integra began to fondle her breasts in earnest. Despite the awkwardness she felt, pleasure also began to creep through her chest and down her spine. She swallowed hard when she felt a wetness between her legs. _Didn't think I swung that way...no, it's just a natural reaction to stimulus...or something._

Seras sucked in another breath when Integra slid her thighs down Seras's body and lowered her mouth over one of Seras's breasts. Slowly, she ran her tongue around its base, spiraling her way up towards the nipple, which she closed her mouth around firmly as she flicked it with her tongue. Seras began to writhe on the ground, biting her lip to keep from crying out.

Integra's hand slid slowly down Seras's body and grasped the hem of her skirt. Panic shot through Seras and she tried to sit up but Integra's teeth bit gently down on her nipple, causing a short burst of pain to shoot through her. She stopped moving, her nipple between Integra's teeth as her skirt slid up slowly.

Integra's soft fingers slid over Seras's inner thigh and past her panties. Her entire body went rigid as Integra's fingers slid up inside her and began to work back and forth, up and down and from side to side.

Seras opened her eyes to see that Integra was looking at her. Their eyes met and Seras could see that familiar predatory look set in her gaze. For a moment, there was only the sensation building between Seras's legs and Integra's deep blue eyes. Their eye contact broke when Seras scrunched up her face and gritted her teeth. It felt like a dam had broken inside her, letting waves of electricity and pleasure surge up and down her body.

When it was over, Seras's body went limp and her breath became labored and heavy. Integra stood up, brushed some dust off her shins and strolled back down the dirt path towards the mansion, leaving Seras exposed, on her back, panting.

When she was gone, Seras removed her ruined bra, stuffed it into her coat pocket and buttoned herself up. She sat there for a moment, resting her forehead in her hands. She knew her back was covered in dust from the ground and she would need a shower upon returning to the mansion.

She grabbed her rifle and used it to help herself up.

**To be continued.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**Chapter Seven**

Walter squinted at the dark bookcase, his only light came from a beeswax candle he held in hand. The dark little room was coated in a fine layer of dust, something that annoyed him as a butler. He had brought a feather duster along with him, just in case Sir Integra had gotten bored with Seras and came looking for him, that way he could pretend to be dusting and not looking up obscure texts on midians and the black magic they employed.

Spotting the book he thought he wanted, a red one, bound in a sort of leather he didn't care to think about, he removed it from the book case and placed it on a small reading desk in the center of the tiny room. Using the candle to read by, he adjusted his monocle and pulled out a notebook and pen. It wouldn't do to remove the book from the small room, lest it be known he was snooping into ancient Hellsing family secrets.

Walter had become practiced at finding the information he wanted quickly from these obscure books. This particular one took him a little longer than he liked. Once he had discovered a paragraph on a midian who had been know to attack a person in their dreams, he quickly copied the information into his notebook. Once he had finished, he smiled, having secured the odd factoid he had long been searching for. Sliding the book back into its proper place, he turned to leave.

He gasped upon seeing Sir Integra standing in the doorway to the little room. Her ability to sneak up on people had become quite formidable in the past few weeks. "Good evening, Sir Integra," Walter said bowing, the hand with the notebook going behind him and into his back pocket. "Any word from Alucard?"

Integra smiled knowingly. "I would think you would be the one to tell me if Alucard sent word. That _is_ the sort of work you do around here, isn't it?"

"But of course Sir Integra," Walter said doing his damnedest to keep his voice even and cool. He didn't know how long she had been standing there or if she had seen him copy notes from the book.

Integra stepped closer, placing one foot directly in front of her and shutting the door behind her with a flick of her hand. "My, my, this place is dusty. You've let yourself get behind Butler; let me guess…you're here to catch up on your dusting?"

Walter swallowed hard and pulled out the feather duster he had brought with him. "Indeed, I have bee rather lax," he said, dusting the table. "It's such a forgettable room, it's no wonder it hasn't been cleaned."

Integra drew closer to Walter; well within comfort levels for the aging butler. She gently placed a gloved finger on his shoulder and pushed slightly. "You do so much work around this place Walter…have I ever properly thanked you?"

Walter dusted faster. "Yes, yes. At least a hundred times over. Why it's been the greatest joy of my life to serve the Hellsing family, I couldn't ask for…" he stopped talking as Integra's lips covered his own. The clack of his monocle touching her spectacles snapped him back to reality and he backed up, nearly falling down. "S-sir Integra," he stammered. "That was highly inappropriate."

Integra fixed him with he steely blue eyed gaze. "I'll decide what's appropriate Butler. Don't forget that." Once again, she moved closer. Her gaze was that of a hungry cat that had cornered a mouse. Walter remembered what Seras had said about her eyes and tried to see it for himself. For a moment all he saw was the beautiful woman he had a hand in raising coming towards him with a manner that made him feel aroused and very, very dirty. Then he saw it; something familiar in Integra's manner, something that was not Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing in the least.

"Alu…" he whispered to himself as she shoved him violently up against the book case, knocking a few off the shelf. She locked her lips over his again; this time her hand went straight between his legs and gave it a firm squeeze. Walter's body immediately responded by shoving her backward. She was abnormally strong, but still smaller than him. Integra staggered backward, looking bemused.

She was between him and the door along with the table. "Something wrong Walter?" Integra asked. "You know you want me. I felt you wanting me," she said.

Walter feinted left, then right, then left again. He made his move by leaping up onto the table and bounding towards the door. There was brief moment while turning the doorknob that he thought Integra might grab him; with her odd strength, she might be able to force him into some even more compromising positions. It was not to be; the door opened and Walter evaded Integra's clutches by inches.

He felt silly bounding down the halls away from Sir Integra but it was nothing compared to how sullied he felt from having her touch him in such a manner. He could still taste her lips in his mouth and was sickened by it as he made haste to his "other office" where Integra wouldn't find him for a few hours. Maybe by then she would have lost interest in him.

Seras froze when she heard Integra shout her name from behind her. She sounded angry. Seras was used to Integra shouting angrily but lately the consequences of her wrath were a little more severe. "Yes, sir," she said standing at attention in the hallway. She could hear Integra's footfalls, muffled, as they fell heavily on the carpeted floor.

"Don't 'yes sir' me you little trollop," Integra said shoving Seras hard from behind, sending her stumbling forward. "Follow me Police Girl," Integra said angrily, walking past Seras and snapping her fingers, beckoning her like a dog called to heel.

Seras silently obeyed. She didn't know what had overcome Integra this time, but she was likely to hear all about it very soon.

**To be continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Chapter Eight.**

Seras was standing in the center of a cold, stone walled room. It was damp and she fancied she could hear water trickling somewhere, possibly out of a crack in the corner of the room. Her bare feet were getting numb from the cold floor and her arms and wrists were getting sore from the manacles that held her chained to the ceiling.

She had been standing there, naked, for a solid ten minutes. Integra had gone off into the gloom, leaving Seras alone in a circle of light generated by a nearby light bulb that would flicker occasionally.

Integra had been in a right state when she had led Seras into the dungeon. The order to disrobe and allow herself to be chained up had been followed with no small amount of trepidation. Part of her hoped this was some game Integra was playing to alleviate her boredom, but once Seras heard the clanking of metal from the darkness where Integra had stormed off to, she began to worry.

She returned wheeling a trolley of some sort before her. Seras gasped when she saw what was on the little wheeled table. Clamps, thumb screws, pliers, blades, a branding iron, a blow torch, and a large rubber phallic object, occupied the surface of the trolley.

Seras's knees grew weak and the manacles put more pressure on her wrists and arms. "W-what's all that for?" she said, hoping to God this was something other than what it looked to be.

Integra smiled and removed her coat and undershirt. Beneath all of it, she was wearing nothing but a black tank-top. Seras watched in horror as Integra removed her white cotton gloves and exchanged them for a pair of white, rubber ones. The loud snap of the rubber gloves being put on made Seras whimper slightly. "This," Integra said, gesturing towards the little table of horror, "is what we're going to be doing for the rest of the night if you don't tell me what I want to know."

Eyes went wide, Seras struggled in vain against her restraints. She was hung in such a manner that her feet, while making only slight contact with the cold floor, couldn't gain much of a purchase. "What do you want to know?" Seras asked, trying to sound helpful and obedient.

"Just what is Walter up to? I know you and him have been talking. I want to know what he's been doing on his off hours and what it is you two are planning," Integra said, folding her arms across her chest.

"Walter? I-I don't know what Walter has been doing," she said, half truthfully. She knew he was looking into what might be wrong with Integra, but she knew nothing of his progress.

"Oh really? Do you know what each of these things is for?" Integra said, picking up a thumbscrew. "This particular device has been around since the Inquisition. It's a little clamp with a sharp point that fits over the thumb. All I do is slip it over your thumb and tighten this screw here." Integra held the thumbscrew up where Seras could see how it worked. It looked like a ring with a sharp barb on the inside. "That little point digs into your thumbnail, tighter and tighter, never letting up pressure. Care to try it out?"

Seras shook her head. Her blond hair falling across her face. "No. No, I'd really rather not," she, said trying to sound brave.

"What is Walter doing? What are you two up to? Do you think because Alucard isn't here, you can take the family headship from me?" Integra said, bearing her teeth.

Seras's mouth hung open. "Oh, n-no…no, nothing like that."

"So then you are up to something? What?" Integra said smiling.

Seras winced at her own stupidity. She was in trouble now. She would have to lie. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it. If she blabbed too soon Integra wouldn't believe her and this would go on longer than it had to. There was no way around it…she was in for a bad night. "We're not up to anything, I swear it," Seras said.

Integra frowned. "I didn't want to have to do this," she said walking over to Seras with the thumb screw. "Stick out your foot," she commanded.

"My foot?"

"Stick out your damned foot or I'll move right to the blowtorch. You'd be surprised how much worse flame is for vampires than humans."

Seras stuck out her foot so Integra could slip the thumbscrew over her big toe. She considered kicking Integra in the head, but she still wouldn't be in a position to break the chains binding her arms to the ceiling.

Integra had also, inexplicably, become physically tougher as of late. A kick might land her in worse trouble than it she was already in. She nearly did it anyway when the screw began to tighten.

Pain shot through her toe, making her cry out. Integra screwed it on tight, making Seras wonder if it could get any worse. "Well?" Integra said, watching Seras's face twist up tight from the pain shooting through her toenail. She wiggled her foot around and yelped when the screw struck the floor harder than she intended. Integra chuckled. "Trying to scrape it off won't work, it will only hurt worse."

Seras thrashed on her chains like a fish on the end of a pole. The pain in her toe was sharp and constant. If Integra simply left her like this for another hour, she would likely tell her everything she knew…about everything. "Talk to me Seras," Integra said, going back to the trolley and pulling out a short, black whip, about two feet long. Seras hadn't seen it on there before.

"I don't know," Seras said, trying to think of a good lie that she could tell at the proper time.

Integra placed a stinging welt across Seras's bare midsection with the whip. Seras screamed. "The next one goes across your tits," Integra said calmly. "You've got a nice big set of tits Seras, I'll bet they're quite sensitive, especially in this chill."

_After this is over and we get her back to normal…I'm demanding a pay raise,_ Seras thought through the haze of pain. "I told you," she said, gritting her teeth. "I don't know anything."

Seras shrieked as the whip cracked across her breasts, making them shake. A narrow red line appeared, darkest on the side of her breast where the whip contacted first. "That'll bruise," Integra said flatly as she walked around to Seras's backside. She sent two stiff lashes across Seras's buttocks, making her yelp the first time and scream the second. "Unless you want a full flogging, you'll start talking."

"B-blood. Walter has been looking for something other than blood…f-for me to drink," Seras stammered, the pain in her toe vying for dominance with the pain in her chest and stomach.

Two more stiff lashes over her shoulders that reached over to sting her pectoral muscles told her Integra wasn't buying it. Seras didn't scream, but gritted her teeth and made a grunting sound. "Why are you making me hurt you Seras?" Integra asked. "I'd much rather make you feel pleasure," she said, brushing the whip over the small of Seras' back.

"It's a simple principle, really. I punish insubordination and reward good behavior. I feel it gets the best performance out of my men." Integra moved in close to Seras to whisper in her ear. "Tell me what Walter is doing, and this horrible experience will seem like a bad dream compared to the reward I'll give you."

Seras didn't think the reward would be quite what she wanted. Less painful maybe, but definitely not what she wanted. Seras licked her lips. She wanted this to end as soon as possible, but Integra couldn't know that they were up to anything. She decided to stick with the same story…if Integra didn't buy it after long enough, then maybe the next one she'd take.

Looking at the trolley, Seras prayed it would be soon. "I'm telling you the truth. He's researching a way to make it so I don't need blood. I didn't want you or Master Alucard to know b-because, because I thought you'd think I was weak."

Integra slowly walked around to the table and laid the whip down. Seras was about to breath a sigh of relief when Integra picked up a pair of pliers. "Can you guess what I'm going to do with these if you don't fess up and tell me the truth?" Integra said, looking Seras straight in the eyes

Seras moaned. It was hard to think up plausible lies with her big toe screaming at her. The constant pressure of the thumbscrew had overridden the stinging of the whip lashes and was filling up her sense of the world. "I'm telling the truth," she said desperately. "I don't know what else to say!"

"I'm sure you'll think of something," Integra said walking over to Seras. She grabbed Seras's left nipple between her thumb and forefinger. The rubber from her gloves reminded Seras of doctors. Once the nipple was stiff, Integra placed the mouth of the pliers over it. "Last chance," she said.

When Seras only moaned, Integra squeezed down on the pliers, flattening her nipple between the steel. Seras let out a scream that made Integra wince. She had to squeeze harder to keep the pliers from slipping off as Seras squirmed on her chain like a worm that had been used to bait a hook.

Integra released her grip on Seras's nipple and watched her wiggle on the chain and she cried and cursed. Integra could see a tear coming from Seras's eye and a small drop of blood leak out of her now purple nipple. "Well?" Integra asked.

"Fuck you!" Seras shouted. "Fuck you, you bitch! I'm telling you the truth! Oh, God it hurts…please, no more, I'm telling you the truth, honest to God I am…oh, you fucking bitch…you bitch, you bitch, you bitch…" Seras said, trying to choke back sobs.

Integra threw down the pliers. "Alright Seras, I believe you," Integra said, calmly. She bent down and removed the thumbscrew from Seras's toe. "Let Walter know I'll be keeping a closer eye on him…and you, from now on."

She grabbed Seras by the chin and lifted her head up. There was anger, more than pain, in the vampire woman's eyes. "I can make your life very pleasant, or I can make it a living hell. It's your choice," Integra said.

**To be continued...**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**Chapter Nine.**

Once again Walter and Seras were sitting across from one another at a small tea table in Walter's other office. Walter had made quite a production of getting to the office in secret after Seras had told him briefly about what Integra had done to her in the dungeon. Once Seras had made herself comfortable in the cramped room, Walter put on some tea and listened as Seras told him what happened in further detail.

After hearing Seras quietly relate the tale, he removed his monocle and polished it with a handkerchief. Walter's face fell, making him look older than Seras had ever seen him. "I'm afraid this is all my fault," he said putting his monocle back into place.

"No it isn't," Seras said. "What could you have done?"

"Been more careful. She caught me while I was looking up a book in one of the secret libraries. She, uh, attempted to force herself on me, but I escaped. If the time you told me was correct, then she caught up with you right after her encounter with me. If it hadn't been for me, she wouldn't have done any of that to you." Walter rested his chin on his hands and sighed, avoiding Seras's gaze.

Seras reached out and gently grabbed Walter's forearm. "You couldn't have known what she was going to do. It's been my job to distract her anyhow, right? We just had a communication error," Seras said softly.

Walter removed the tea pot from the hotplate as it began to steam and poured them both a cup of tea. "For someone who's just been tortured, you're in a rather cheerful mood," Walter said. "Are you sure your alright?"

Seras nodded. Even if they managed to get Integra back to her old self, Seras wasn't sure total forgiveness was in order. "I'll be fine...eventually. Things might be a little awkward between me and Integra."

"Perhaps I have something that will make you feel a little better," Walter said hesitantly.

Seras looked at him. "What?" she asked, wondering what could possibly be said to make her feel better.

"With the research I've done and what I saw when Integra…came after me, I believe I've formed a theory."

"A theory?"

"Yes. You're aware of the psychic abilities of midians, including Alucard, correct?"

"Master sometimes speaks to me with his mind. It's kind of creepy actually," Seras said.

"Yes, well their power isn't always limited to mere telepathy. I've only been able to find a small amount of information on Alucard's powers, but if the reports on other midians are any indication, then…"

"What does he have to do with this?" Seras interrupted.

"I'll get to that," Walter said holding up a finger. "A while back I connected Alucard's disappearance with Sir Integra's odd behavior. I had a hunch the two were related. So, I began looking at how vampires could influence human's with their various powers, thinking that Alucard, or possibly some other vampire, was affecting Sir Integra's mind and emotions. It wasn't until the other night when I looked directly into Integra's eyes that my current theory fully formed,"

"You saw it too!" Seras said smiling. "Was it what I think it was?"

Walter frowned. "Not so loud. And yes, you were right to find that look familiar."

Seras narrowed her eyes in puzzlement. "So you're saying that Alucard has possessed Integra and is making her do all of this? Is he doing it on purpose?" Seras asked.

Walter shook his head. "I don't think so. And I'm not sure if possession is the right word for it. Nothing Integra has done is anything she would ever willingly do, nor is it anything Alucard would do…he's been known to be somewhat rakish, but this just doesn't seem like his idea of a good time."

Seras ran her fingers through her hair and moaned in frustration. "This doesn't make any sense. If Alucard is inside Sir Integra's mind, why is she acting the way she is? How did he get in there? Why? Did he get in on purpose and then get stuck?"

"Slow down," Walter said. "It's clear we still need more information."

Seras narrowed her eyes at him. "So what? You're going to do more research? Meanwhile I'm tied to walls, tortured and sexually molested? Why don't you have a go with her while I look up moldy old books?"

Walter gave her a dirty look. "She's like a daughter to me, I've known her since she was very young. I can assure you, you're the best candidate for keeping her occupied while I snoop around."

"I don't know where you got the impression that I…"

"I see more than you think, Seras Victoria. You'll recall the advice I gave you earlier? Plenty of girls your age experiment and it's been my observation, and you'll forgive my forwardness, that you're not entirely miserable when Integra is being…nice to you."

Seras's hand twitched and she checked the urge to slap him. Maybe a small part of her enjoyed Integra's little sexual games, but the part wasn't big enough. "She chained me to a ceiling and…"

"I'll make sure to tell you before I go snooping. I'll also let you know how long I'll be. I got careless last time and I can't tell you how sorry I am," Walter said. "According to the camera I installed near the firing range, you're having more fun than I am anyway."

"Walter!" she hissed. "Y-you dirty old man!"

"Come now, it's not like I keep the tapes in a box under some clothes in my closet," he said, taking a sip of his tea.

"God damn it, Walter, this is serious," Seras said thumping the tea table with he palm. "What about our mission? What if another attack like the Valentine brother's occurs?"

"Relax. Aside from not having Alucard on call, we've all been performing our duties as usual. What Sir Integra has been doing with you in her off hours hasn't had any adverse effects on our operations. But you're right, this should be done with the utmost caution and haste."

Seras nodded. She had put thought into suggesting that Integra be relieved of duty, but had nixed the idea. Integra seemed to be in a constant state of argument with other members of the Round Table; always trying to prove that she was a capable leader and doing her job well. Seras could sympathize; it was hard for a woman to command the respect she deserved.

"Bloody misogynists," she mumbled.

"What was that?" Walter said, leaning forward a little.

"Oh, nothing. So, back to the old routine then?"

Walter nodded. "I'll let you know when you have to distract her. We'll need to be more careful from now one though."

Seras sipped her tea. "You can say that again."

**To be continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**Chapter Ten.**

Integra Hellsing faced the back of her private shower feeling the hot water hammer into the center of her back. She stood with her arms crossed over her breasts, her eyes closed. _What the hell has come over me?_ She thought. _I tortured Seras…I put a thumb screw on her toe, whipped her…and the pliers…why? _Technically she knew exactly why she had done it. Seras and Walter were hiding something from her. Perhaps they meant to follow in her uncle's footsteps; if so she had been within her rights to stop them. She didn't believe that blood story of Seras's anymore than she believed Alucard had run off to join Iscariot. _Still, I went too far. Since when do I torture people as a first resort? Much less my own people?_

Integra turned and let the hot water cascade over her face. Torturing Seras had only been the capstone of all the things she had done to make her wonder about her sanity. _Watching her in the shower; I should have just stopped there. The whipping in her room was definitely too much. _She slid her hands over her wet scalp, slicking back her soaked hair. _And if that wasn't far enough…the rifle range…I would never have guessed I had it in me._

She grabbed a bar of yellow soap and began to lather herself. She soaped her chest armpits, legs and buttocks. She looked around for the long-handled brush she kept in the shower and found it beneath the bath's faucet. Scrubbing her back while she let the water take care of the soap on her front end, she thought about Walter. Granted, he was a bit on the old side, but there was something about and older gentleman that was just plain sexy.

_But Walter!? Walter!_ She thought, frowning. The only thing that bothered her more than her coming onto Walter was what he was doing in that room. He clearly never dusted it, nor did anyone have much of a reason to be in there aside from dusting, so why the book? What was he looking up? She had found the book he was looking at, but had no idea why its contents were important. She knew it detailed midians and their known powers, but why would Walter and Seras be concerned with that?

She turned off the water to the shower head, and then shut the water off entirely. A slight chill settled over her wet body and she wasted no time in getting out of the shower and toweling herself off. Wrapped in nothing but a towels, one for her body and one for her head, she made her way out of the bathroom and found her glasses on a nightstand in her bedroom. The world came back into focus as she sat down on the edge of the bed. She idly drummed her knees with her finger tips. Her paperwork for the day had been done, something rare for her, all of her duties had been seen to, and she still had two hours before she normally turned in.

"Looks like I've got a spot of free time then," she said to herself. The thoughts she had been having earlier in the shower were fading into the depths of her mind. A vision of Seras was now swimming before her. Seras would be in her room right about now. Lately she had been spending more and more time in there when not on some sort of duty. Integra stood up and walked over to her dresser, letting the towel around her body slip and fall to the floor, leaving her naked aside from the white towel around her head, drying her long blond hair.

She leafed through her clothes trying to find something suitable. Most of what she had in the way of underwear was white cotton. She had no reason to ever go showing off her knickers to anyone, so she was distinctly lacking in the area of sexy under garments. "There's got to be something in here," she muttered, rummaging through the drawer. She found an extra package of cigars she had stashed at some point in the past, likely before she was old enough to walk around smoking. She stuck one of the unlit cigars in her mouth and continued to the next drawer in her search. She smiled wryly upon finding what she decided was the best she had. A black, silk bra with a matching set of panties. Nothing too fancy, just black and silk. She slipped the panties on, savoring the feeling of silk on her bare flesh. She considered not bothering with the bra, but the panties felt so nice, she decided to slip it on too.

She took off the towel and shook her hair out. Her next stop was her closet. She had an abundance of green officer uniforms but she shoved them to the side, looking for something else. She settled on a pair of black dress slacks and a white button dress shirt. Slipping on the pants and leaving the top two buttons on the shirt undone, she walked to the door of her room in her bare feet. She made her way down the hall, savoring the feel of the carpet on her feet. Her destination was one of the dungeons. She had left something there and needed to retrieve it before going to see Seras.

**To be continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**Chapter Eleven.**

Seras sat on the edge of her bed, flipping through channels on the small television she kept in her room. Nothing was on but cooking shows and comedies; the cooking merely served to depress her, reminding her of what she could no longer have, while the comedies seemed out of place in her dark, violent little world.

The welts on her back and chest had disappeared along with her toe and nipple wounds. While the physical evidence of her pain was gone, she fancied she could still feel the stings of the lash, the persistent pain of the thumbscrew and the blinding agony of the pliers beneath her skin; almost like it was still happening. It hadn't been as bad as the time that horrible priest had made her into a pin cushion, but it was close.

She fiddled with the button on her jeans and tried to count the number of times she should have been killed or permanently disfigured. There was that time when she was little, shot in the head by the people who had killed her family. Then she had nearly been eaten by that vampire in the churchyard, only to be shot through the chest by another vampire. After that was Anderson and his bayonets, the Valentine brother's raid…too long a list.

Sighing, she laid back on the bed, scratching her exposed midsection. She supposed her little adventure in the dungeon hadn't been all that bad considering what she had been through so far. Still, something about it rang particularly sour. She had never been chummy with Integra by any means. Integra was a commanding officer; one was supposed to be able to trust a commander even if one didn't particularly like them. If Integra wanted to play kinky little games with her, that was one thing, but what happened in the dungeon simply wasn't acceptable.

Seras sat up and reached for a book sitting on her nightstand. Opening it, she resolved not to let Integra do something like that to her again. Sitting in her room, far from Integra's commanding tones, it was an easy thought to think.

Seras nearly dropped her book when the knock came at her door. She hastily bookmarked it and set it back on the stand. _Please be Walter, please be Walter,_ she thought as she went to the door and slowly turned the knob. She breathed a sigh of relief to see the stately looking butler standing in her door.

"Good evening Ms. Victoria. I'm off to do some snooping; would you be so kind as to distract Sir Integra for a bit?" he said, hastily.

Seras frowned. "Oh alright. Where is she?"

"Headed this way, according to the security cameras. Farewell." He turned on his heel and made brisk, long strides down the hall and around a corner. Seras shut the door and leaned against it as though hoping to shut Integra out.

She went back to her bed and picked up her book. Holding it upside down and breathing heavily, she waited. Her ears strained for the sound of Integra's footsteps on the carpet and she nearly shrieked when, without warning, there was a knock on her door. She got up and opened it to see Sir Integra, clad in a white dress shirt and black pants standing in the doorway.

"Hello Seras," Integra said, stepping into her room. Seras backed up quickly, avoiding contact with Integra. "I hope I didn't interrupt anything."

_Interrupt something? Did she mean me and Walter?_ "N-no. I was just watching a bit of TV and catching up on my reading."

"Good," Integra said, closing the door behind her. Seras looked down to see her feet were bare, explaining why she hadn't heard her approach. "Sit down Seras, there's something I want to say to you."

Seras sat down on her bed, eyeing Integra suspiciously. She didn't seem angry, that was a good sign, but the way she was acting told Seras she had something planned. "What is it, sir?"

Integra sat down on the bed next to Seras and placed her hand on her leg. Seras noticed she wasn't wearing her usual gloves. "No need to be so formal, Seras. Not when we're alone."

"Right, sir. I mean, uh, Integra."

"That's better," Integra said smiling. "I came to apologize for that bit of unpleasantness the other night. I'm not sure what came over me. Sometimes I think running this place gets to me," Integra said running her hand up Seras's leg. She was thankful she was wearing jeans and not her uniform.

This might be the most odd behavior she had seen from Integra Hellsing yet. She would ever sound so…apologetic. Whatever had gotten a hold of her seemed to be having more and more of an effect.

"You know, if Walter truly is trying to find you some sort of blood substitute, there's no reason to hide it from me. In fact, I'll give the project my blessing," Integra said, smiling just a little bit.

Something was wrong, Seras could smell it. Integra hadn't believed her story about blood substitutes at all and they both knew it. "That would be good," Seras said. "I'd really rather not drink human blood."

"There are some things I can do to make you forget all bout blood," Integra said leaning closer to Seras to speak directly into her ear. "I can make things less stressful for you around here."

Goosebumps popped up on Seras's neck as Integra's breath flittered over her ear. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"Look at you, Seras," Integra said, gesturing to Seras's clothes and her room as a whole. "All dressed up and no place to go. What with your condition, you can't very well go out and have a boyfriend now can you? Not much to do for a young girl like yourself in this outfit is there? I know the feeling, I don't have much myself."

_Why is everyone always reminding me that I don't have a life?_ She thought sadly. "Do you want to catch a movie then?" Seras said, sounding hopeful. "We could go see that new one with that actor there, oh what was his name? Bruce something…"

She forgot what she was talking about when she felt Integra's tongue flick her earlobe. She really wanted to run out the door, like Walter said he had done when she got after him, but he was off looking into this whole mess. Like it or not, keeping Integra in her room for as long as she could was her mission.

Integra nuzzled Seras's neck, kissing it in intervals as she worked her way down over her shoulder. Integra's hand slid up over Seras's midsection and she gently guided Seras down onto the bed. Lying flat on her back with Integra on top of her, kissing and nibbling at her neck, Seras stared at the lid of her coffin. She remembered her first day as a member of Hellsing and how she thought it was a fancy bed at first.

Integra sat up and began unbuttoning her shirt slowly. "You'll feel much better afterwards, like you did out on the firing range, remember?"

_Better? More like used and abused,_ Seras thought. Walter's advice came back to her as Integra removed her shirt, revealing her shiny black silken bra. _Alright, fine, _she thought. _I can deal with this. So long as she doesn't chain me to the ceiling, there's nothing I can't put up with._

Integra took a moment to cup her own breasts with her hands and rub the soft fabric over them before removing the garment completely. Integra's nipples were both stiff and Seras took small solace in the fact that her own breasts were bigger. _I guess that's something I've got on her,_ she thought.

Integra reached down and grabbed Seras's shirt by the front. She pulled Seras into a sitting position where then pulled the shirt up over Seras's head, messing up her already disarrayed blond hair. Seras was putting her shirt someplace where she would find it easily when Integra undid her bra strap, one handed, and flung it across the room.

Pushing Seras back down, Integra began caressing and kissing Seras's breasts. Seras breathed deep and tried to relax.

_Enjoy it. It feels good, just try not to think about who's doing it and why,_ she thought, hard. _It's a mission Victoria. You mission is to have lesbian sex with Sir Integra and enjoy it. That's an order!_ She thought in the voice of her old police commanders.

It seemed to work. A delightful tingling sensation danced over her body as Integra kissed and licked down between her breasts, over her navel, and around the line of her panties. Integra undid the button to her pants and slowly unzipped her.

Seras even helped Integra slide of her jeans and throw them by the door. Naked, save her white cotton panties, Seras watched as Integra stood up next to the bed. She reached into the back of her pants and removed something long and black. Seras remembered it from that other awful night. Seeing it set back Seras's efforts to enjoy the situation right back to the beginning. Integra set the black phallus on Seras's bed and removed her pants. Her panties matched her bra and Seras briefly wondered where she might find a pair of her own.

"What's that for?" Seras asked, knowing full well what Integra had in mind.

Integra smiled. "You know what it's for."

Seras frowned. "Where you going to use it on me in the dungeon?"

Integra laughed. "Why of course not," she said patronizingly. "It was simply misplaced. This little object wasn't designed to be painful."

Seras looked at the size of it and knew that was a half truth. This was going to hurt, at least for a little while. _Little object my ass,_ she thought.

"Your ass? My Seras, moving right along to that are we?"

Seras's heart jumped into her throat. It must have shown on her face because Integra smiled. "We don't have to if you don't want to," Integra said. "Maybe later though."

Seras felt her body grow cold. Integra had read her mind. Not well, but she had read just the same. She had to be careful about the intensity of her surface thoughts. Currently, her mind was on what Integra was planning to do with the dildo. Integra picked it up and traced over Seras's body, starting with her crotch and moving up over her stomach, between her breasts and ending at her lips.

Gently, Integra used it to part Seras's lips and slid it into her mouth; it tasted like rubber.

Integra slid it into Seras's mouth slowly, turning it as she did so. She then slid it back out, only to make it go down again slightly deeper. Remembering that she was supposed to be trying to hold Integra's interest, Seras closed her eyes and worked the phallus with her mouth, pretending it was a large popsicle. Integra seemed to enjoy that so she slid it down slightly deeper.

Seras nearly gagged when it touched the back of her throat. Integra slid it out and let it brush Seras's chin. "I guess you're not much of a deep-throater," she said. "Fine with me, I don't have a cock."

_Now there's a subject of some debate,_ Seras thought, still tasting the thing in her mouth. Integra glanced down between Seras's legs. "Tsk, tsk. You're all wet," Integra said.

Seras closed her legs and felt the dampness. Feeling slightly ashamed, she blushed. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather see a movie?" she said.

"You're dull, Seras," Integra said, grabbing the fabric of Seras's panties that covered her crotch. With a hard pull, she slid them down past Seras's long legs and dropped them on the floor. "How well can you control your healing?"

Seras gulped. "I-I can close up scrapes and nicks pretty good," she said.

"Lucky you. For most girls, their first time isn't all that great because of the pain, or so I'm told. Use your healing and this will become quite pleasant, much sooner." Integra used the tip of the dildo to part Seras's slit. Gently, Integra slid the phallus into her, making Seras wince.

There was pain, and Seras took a deep breath and tried to do as Alucard had once instructed. She imagined an energy building in her chest, being pushed down to the spot with the pain with every breath she took, like an air pump. Slowly, but surely, the pain dissipated.

With the pain gone Seras could now feel quite acutely what everyone was always talking about. The dildo filled her up completely, stretching the walls of her vagina just wide enough. With the stretching came a wonderful electrical tension which made her breath heavier with every intrusive thrust of the rubber cock.

She looked up at Integrawho was concentrating intently on what she was doing. She looked up for a brief moment and caught Seras's gaze. Smiling, she sped up the thrusting and began to twist the dildo slightly. Seras closed her eyes and tried not to squirm out of the bed. She didn't think anything could feel so good and for a very brief moment she hoped that after they separated Alucard and Integra, she kept at least a few of her new habits.

_Don't forget that this is not a healthy stat of affairs for anybody. Remember the dungeon?_

Before Seras could weigh the pros and cons of her situation the orgasm hit her, making her back arch as she gripped her mattress hard enough to rip it, and let out a long, deep, scream. When it passed, she flopped back onto the bed and lay there panting. She twitched as Integra slid the dildo out of her and gave it a long lick.

"What did I tell you?" Integra said, letting the dildo drop to the floor.

Seras was still breathing heavily. "It was good," she said. "Apology accepted." Why she said that, she wasn't sure.

"I'm glad we're friends again," Integra said, sliding off her underwear. "Be a dear and help me out, would you?" Seras made to sit up but Integra gently pushed her back down. "You're fine where you are."

Seras lay back down as Integra straddled her. Seras was wondering what Integra planned to do when she began to inch her way up towards Seras's face. "What are you doing?" Seras asked, genuinely curious.

"You're going to use that vampire tongue of yours," Integra said, stopping to sit on Seras's chest. "Lick me like you'd lick blood up of the floor."

_Since when do I…? _Seras gulped. She didn't think she was ready for this. "Err, alright."

"Don't you dare bite down either," Integra said coldly. Seras nodded as Integra positioned her pussy where Seras could lick it.

_Close my eyes and think of England,_ she thought as she stuck her tongue up into Integra's slit. Integra sighed and lowered herself even more, leaving Seras with no real choice but to go at her with gusto and be done with it.

Holding up Integra's thighs with her hands, Seras probed deep inside her with her tongue. To her slight surprise, it did seem a bit longer than she had remembered. Working it back and forth over Integra's clit, she felt the woman tremble as her hips began swing back and forth in time with Seras's licks.

Seras was breathing through her mouth. Her sensitive nose was nearly overwhelmed by the scent. She could also smell and taste the blood flowing beneath the soft skin of Integra's most intimate spot. Her warning not to bite down had been called for, as something in Seras wanted nothing more than to sink her fangs into Integra and let her mouth fill with her blood.

Seras thought she might be sick. Luckily, Integra's bucking began to intensify, and Seras nearly lost her grip on Integra's legs. Integra's orgasm was marked by a series of short, stifled moans.

When Integra finished, she slid off Seras and staggered into a wooden chair, near the TV. "Good work Police Girl," she said sighing. "I aught to promote you."

"Go for a walk?" Seras said, remembering that Walter was still working and Integra still needed to be diverted.

"A what?"

"A walk. Would you like to go out walking with me?" Seras said. She needed to give Walter as much time as possible.

Integra clicked her tongue and checked the time on Seras's clock. "Why the hell not," she said. "Give me a minute. I'll also need to get my shoes."

"Right," Seras said, laying back on her coffin. She would much rather have had Integra leave and then subject herself to a long, hot shower, but if Walter was discovered, all she had put up with would have been for nothing.

**To be continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**Chapter Twelve.**

Walter's eyes flickered from the old, yellowed book to his left and his own notebook to his right. The bizarre diagram of some sort of glyph or rune pictured in the old tome had been nearly duplicated in Walter's notebook by his own hand, along with some other side notes that he felt were important. He frowned. This was work for a professional exorcist, not a monster-slayer-turned-butler. He had a feeling that if he had copied the seal wrong, even in the smallest way, the consequences would be dire.

_They'll be even worse if we don't go through with this. Sir Integra is performing all of her duties, but without Alucard, we're not playing with a full deck,_ he thought. Among his fears of what would happen if they failed were the fears he had about the aftermath if they succeeded. _I wonder, if she remembers, will she carry on like normal? _Integra was a proud woman; knowing that she had behaved like she had, she might be in for a bit of embarrassment.

Walter closed the book and returned it to its shelf. He then proceeded to give the entire place a good dusting so as not too look too suspicious. The tiny library was indeed dark and filthy. Having one shelf cleaner than the rest would look odd to anyone suspicious of his motives.

After he was done, he placed the little green notebook in his pocket and headed towards his quarters. After stashing the notebook he would then see if he couldn't find Seras and tell he what must be done.

The computer he kept in his quarters was networked with the computer in his office. That computer connected to the security cameras installed in various parts of the mansion. He had used it to watch out for intruders, review the recent ghoul attack, and most recently to keep a tab on certain personnel.

Sitting in front of the computer, he was faced with another moral dilemma. He knew perfectly well what was going on in Seras's room, but should he bother to look? He figured that by now there was no need of it, his suspicions had been confirmed already. _However,_ he thought, _what if Seras is in trouble? Remember the dungeon? _Having convinced himself that he was keeping an eye on Seras for her own good, he moved the mouse across the screen and in a few clicks was looking into Seras's room. It was empty. A few clicks and he watched what had happened in reverse. Coughing and wishing he was twenty years younger, he clicked a few more times to see where they had gone.

"Ah," he said, watching them leave the grounds together. "It would appear I also have time to get things in order_._"

"So where are we going?" Seras asked Integra. It was a chilly night; Seras had donned a blue and white sweater, while Integra had thrown on one of her uniform jackets.

"You're the one who wanted to do this," Integra said. "You tell me."

Seras thought of a small park nearby she liked to frequent. It got her away from the mansion and made her forget that she was a vampire for a short while. "I know of a nice pathway through the park," Seras said, crossing the street. There wasn't much traffic on the streets in such a secluded little neighborhood. Nor were there many people out and about.

The park was also deader than usual. Normally there was at least one vagrant sleeping on a bench or people taking a late night stroll, but not tonight. Seras had a feeling that she was in for a long, awkward, silent walk. She only hoped Integra didn't become suspicious and ask her more questions. Integra's silence continued as they followed the trail behind a stand of large, flowering bushes. "Why the sudden change of heart, Seras?" Integra asked abruptly.

"What?" Seras said, turning her head.

"Not too long ago you acted as though I had some sort of disease that you might catch whenever I got close to you, now you're asking me to go on walks? I half expected you to curl up into your coffin after we were done."

"Oh, uh," Seras made a mental note to plan her lies well before she had to tell them. "Well you see it's like this…" she paused and stopped. She really wasn't sure on where to go with this or how much Integra would believe.

"Yes? Like what?" Integra said, continuing to walk down the path.

"It's just that I thought I wasn't like that and then you started coming onto me and…"

Integra kept walking with Seras only an inch or so behind and off to the side. "Go on."

Swallowing hard, Seras arranged her thoughts. "I guess I didn't expect to like it. I just never suspected that about myself."

Integra gave a short laugh. "I know how you feel. I always thought I was as straight as an arrow, but a few weeks or so ago I…I've had some strange urges I can't explain. At first I thought I was mad and that what I wanted simply wasn't permitted and could never happen, but then I remembered that I was Integra Hellsing. I am the head of the Hellsing family and I'll do what needs to be done."

Seras nodded. _Alucard missing, strange urges, how could she not suspect?_ "What needs to be done? I don't follow."

Integra looked at Seras with a raised eyebrow. "I have a stressful job, Seras. I need something to take the edge off."

"Glad to be of service," Seras said. "But uh, how long can this really go on? You and me, I mean."

Integra suddenly looked tired. She shut her eyes and took more purposeful strides. "That's something I just don't care to think about. I would really rather not worry about the future for once. Not concerning this, at least."

Pity for Integra and a little wash of self-loathing boiled up inside her. Seras knew what it was like to be alone, to have the one person she had to confide in be herself. It hadn't thoroughly dawned on Seras, not until now, that Integra had the same problem she had been having.

The self-loathing came from the fact that Integra had it worse. Both of them might be lonely, but Sir Integra had to be in charge. Weakness was something she could never show to anyone, unlike Seras who seemed to show it on a daily basis.

And had Seras ever done anything about it? Had she ever tried to reach out to Integra? _No,_ she thought. _Not once._ _But to be fair, she never seemed all that approachable._

There was no one to blame for it, not really, but Seras still felt bad. She felt even worse having to pretend to enjoy being Integra's concubine, even if there was a nobler purpose behind it. After all was said and done, Seras vowed to at least try to be Integra's friend. With Alucard's spirit separate from her, perhaps their sex sessions would simply be nice talks.

"Let's cut across and head back. It's getting chilly," Integra said. Seras agreed and walked back with Integra, slightly closer than before.

**To be continued…**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen.**

"I have to what!?" Seras said all too loudly for the confines of Walter's other office. The old man cringed and looked up, fearing Integra might swoop down on them any moment.

"Not so loud, Ms. Victoria," Walter said calmly. "All you have to do is keep her in her bed for a little while."

Seras groaned. "Why did you have to draw the thing under her bead anyway? And why don't we just wait until she's asleep?" Seras nearly spilled her tea as she banged her hands on the table.

Walter winced again at the loud noise. "She has to be awake for the ritual to work. Just be glad I don't have to stand in the room and chant while you do it."

"Oh, and where will you be standing?" Seras asked.

"One floor beneath you. All I have to do is chant within a certain distance of the circle while you keep her occupied. It's simply really," Walter said sipping his tea far too quickly.

"There's something you're not telling me," Seras said, folding her arms across her chest.

Walter flushed a bit with guilt. "Alright, I'll come clean. This is extremely risky. Any number of things could go wrong."

"What kinds of things?" Seras asked.

Walter shrugged. "I don't know. The idea is that the spell will separate Alucard's spirit from Integra's body. I'm almost sure I drew it right…"

"Almost?" Seras interrupted. "I don't like that word, Walter."

Walter frowned. "It's drawn well enough. And I don't think that you being in the circle will affect anything."

Seras blinked as her jaw dropped. "You don't think…I think this is an awful idea. Do you know what I've had to go through to buy you time? And this is what you come up with?" Seras continued to shake her head. "Really Walter, it's too much."

"We've got to try something. If anything, we need Alucard back. In our weakened state, we're like babes in the woods to our enemies. You _have _to do this."

"Can't we just tie her down?" Seras said. Almost immediately she felt a twinge of guilt. She didn't like the idea of tying Integra forcibly to her bed, even if she deserved it and it had to be done.

"I think you know why that's not an option," Walter said flatly. It was true, Seras did know. Alucard's presence inside her had given her strength far beyond what she was normally capable of. Seras suspected Integra now rivaled her, in terms of physical power. "Can you imagine if she broke free or if it didn't work?"

Seras rested her hand on her chin. "Can't we just tell her what's happened? She'll still listen to reason won't she?"

"I had considered that," Walter said. "Do you recall her accusing you of conspiring to take the family headship from her?"

Seras thought back to that night in the dungeon. She had told Walter all of what had transpired there and Integra had indeed accused her of that. The entire incident was a sure sign Integra had abandoned reason; the crazy accusation was little more than a straw on the camels broken back. "Okay…" Seras said. "At a certain time, when Integra is in bed, you'll be in a room beneath us doing whatever it is you're doing. Meanwhile I'll be with Integra in her bed."

"Right. The start time is all that's important. When you end doesn't matter. I can't imagine you going longer than the time it takes me to…"

"Oh, I'll bet you can imagine quite a lot," Seras said in a tired voice. "When will we be doing this then?"

Walter thought a moment. "Ten p.m., the night after tomorrow. I'll begin at ten. Best to have her awake in her bed a little before so there are no mistakes."

"And how long will I need to keep her there for? At least?"

"At least half an hour. Try for more to be safe. I'll got through the chant twice."

Seras's jaw dropped. "W-what…you, you, dirty…"

Walter rolled his eyes. "Oh for Heaven's sake Seras, do you want this to be over or not? You're going to find yourself stuck in the situation more often if we don't end it all now. Hellsing's future depends on this. England's future depends on this."

"I wonder what America is like this time of year," Seras said, looking off towards the ceiling.

"I'll see that you get a medal," Walter said, sternly.

Seras took a pained gulp from her tea cup. Food didn't hold the same pleasure as it once did. She caught herself thinking of Integra's blood flowing beneath her skin as the hot tea went down her throat and into her cold stomach. "I'll settle for things being back to normal."

**To be continued…**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen.**

It was a quarter to ten and Seras Victoria was standing in her room looking at herself in a oval shaped mirror she had hung on the wall when she first moved in. She was dressed in her blue uniform, the one with the black leggings. She had just finished brushing out her hair. As usual, it was sticking out all over the place in the back. Checking her watch, she decided that she simply couldn't put what she had to do off any longer.

As she walked down the hallway towards Integra's room her stomach began to feel flighty and her limbs seemed to tingle. With any luck this would be the last time she ever had to get intimate with Integra.

She licked her lips nervously as she stood in front of the door. The night they walked in the park came unbidden to her memory as she stood there, wondering if she should knock or simply walk in. Integra certainly had a rough job, running the Hellsing organization from such a young age, late nights, living with vampires, being attacked by murderous priests; Seras could certainly sympathize. Seras had resolved that after Alucard had been exercised from Integra that she would try and be more friendly with her.

Her gloved hand was poised to knock when she stopped it in mid swing. What if Integra suspected something was up? Seras never came to Integra, it was always the other way around. She had to do this in such a way so as to offer no time for questions. Taking a deep breath, her hand shot to the doorknob and Seras barged into Integra's bedroom, slamming the door shut behind her.

Integra had been sitting up in her bed reading a book. The only light in the room came from the lamp on Integra's nightstand. When the door slammed shut, Integra calmly let the book down and turned her head to look at Seras. Her expression was stern, her eyes cold and angry. "Seras," she said curtly.

Seras gulped. Some of her spunk had been evaporated by Integra's gaze. Telling herself that Walter was going to succeed and that she wouldn't catch hell for what she was about to do, brought some of it back. Seras strode boldly across the room and snatched the book from Integra's lap. Seras smiled at the shocked expression that came over Integra's face as she flung the book across the room._ Oh dear God, this had better work or I'm in for it,_ she thought.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Integra said coldly.

"Being willful," Seras said, grabbing the top of the blue blanket Integra had covered herself in and yanked it back. Integra was wearing a simple white nightgown with thin shoulder straps. Seras kicked off her boots and leapt atop the bed, straddling Integra.

Integra's hard glare cracked a little; one corner of her mouth turned up and her eyes went from blazing anger to something else. "I might have to punish you later, Seras," Integra said.

Seras clicked her tongue and shook her head. "I'm sure you will." _Not tonight though. And tonight is the last night we have to do this. _Seras cupped Integra's head in her gloved hands and pressed her lips into Integra's. When she felt Integra's tongue slip past her lips she shoved it backward with her own. Using her long, vampire tongue, she probed Integra's mouth. From the taste of it, Integra had just brushed her teeth, her mouth had a mint taste to it. Seras drew back from the deep kiss and grabbed the top of Integra's nightgown. "Off with it," she ordered.

Integra took a moment to compose herself from the kiss and wiggled her nightgown up over her head. The sight of her in nothing but a pair of white skivvies made Seras wet. The dampness between her legs made Seras wonder…_Alright, fine. Women turn me on. There, I said it. _With that issue temporarily set aside, Seras removed her gloves and cupped both of Integra's bare breasts in her palms. She could feel Integra's nipples stiffen as she ran her fingers over the soft skin of Integra's breasts.

Integra began undoing the buttons on Seras's uniform. Seras gripped Integra's forearms and guided her hands over her breasts once her shirt was open. Seras's hadn't bothered with a bra and was thankful that the uniform wasn't chaffing her nipples any longer. Seras closed her eyes and relaxed as Integra's hands gently caressed her breasts. Seras leaned forward slightly, just enough so Integra could get her mouth over Seras's nipple. Seras sucked in a quick breath as Integra's tongue, running over her flesh, sent a spasm of electricity through her breast and into her back. Seras slid her hands down Integra's arms, over her shoulders and into her long, yellow hair.

She pulled Integra off her breast and forced her head over to the other. Integra sucked on it dutifully, circling the nipple with the tip of her tongue and taking it between her teeth. Seras then gripped Integra by the shoulders and pushed her onto her back, pinning her. Staring into Integra's eyes, Seras licked her lips. She reached up and plucked Integra's glasses off and set them on the stand next to the bed. Marveling at how much such a simple thing could change a person's face, Seras lowered her mouth over Integra's breast, keeping her eyes on her face.

She took pleasure in seeing Integra wince when she pricked the base of Integra's nipple with the tip of her fang. The taste of the tiny drop of blood on her tongue set her blood boiling. She fought the urge to sink both of her fangs into Integra's breast and let the warm blood flow into her mouth. Integra might not sit by and take such abuse.

She left Integra's breast alone and slid her body downward. She grabbed Integra's panties and using her abnormal strength, ripped them off. _Payback for my bra,_ she thought, seeing the surprised look on Integra's face.

Throwing the ruined underwear across the room, Seras extended her long tongue and ran it through Integra's slit. Seras gripped Integra's hips and felt her shudder as her tongue slid over her clit and probed deep inside her.

Integra struggled a bit, trying to free herself from Seras's grasp. With a loud sigh, she decided to allow Seras's to top her, and let her lick. With Integra resigned, Seras let go of her wrist and grabbed onto Integra's breasts while she sucked on her.

Seras licked Integra slowly, savoring the smell of blood just beneath the surface of her skin. The blood smell, mixed with the odor of Integra's other fluids made Seras unconsciously begin to thrust her own hips in time with Integra's own rocking motions. Seras took one of her hands from Integra's tit and maneuvered it between her own legs.

While she was rubbing herself, Integra began to orgasm. Integra let out a series of sharp moans as her hands gripped Seras's head and shoved her face into her crotch. Seras responded by licking deeper and harder. She could feel Integra's entire body shudder and shake as she came.

Integra's bucking slowed and Seras thought she was finished. Slowly, Seras pulled her tongue out, giving it a flick as she did so. It was as though Seras had tripped a switch somewhere, Integra began moaning again, deeper this time. Her hips squirmed and she held Seras's head down again for her second wave of orgasm.

Seras looked up at Integra, her stomach gleamed from the thin layer of sweat she had built up. Seras wanted nothing more than to rub her face over Integra's navel, taking in her scent, and did so; the smell seemed to relax her and make her lust more at the same time.

Seras lay back on the bed, her head near the foot of it with her legs spread. Integra took a deep, tired breath and sat up on all fours. "I take it you want yours now?" Integra said, breathily.

"Hurry up," Seras said. _I never thought I'd be horny for a woman…_she thought idly. Integra pushed Seras's skirt up and slid her pink panties down her long legs. Seras laid back, her head hanging off the bed slightly as she let Integra's warm, probing tongue enter her. As Integra licked, Seras tried not to let her orgasm build too fast. It wasn't too far past ten o'clock, she needed to buy Walter more time. Thinking about the old man standing in the room bellow them, chanting some bizarre spell helped her last longer.

When Integra began spiraling her tongue and fondling Integra's breast, Seras found it difficult to think of other things aside from what was happening. Try as she might, she couldn't hold back the wave of tingling pleasure building within her. Finally, it broke over her, making her breath hard and heavy. She bit her lip to keep from moaning, but soon quit trying to hold it back. She grabbed onto Integra's head and ground her pussy into Integra's tongue as she came harder.

Breathing heavily, Seras rolled her gaze over the room, searching for the clock. Integra had an alarm clock on her nightstand and Seras had to lift her head to see it. Fifteen minutes after ten; Walter had said to keep her conscious and in her bed until ten thirty. Integra was laying contentedly on her stomach between Seras's thighs. If she were to leave now, Integra might fall asleep.

Seras sat up and was at a loss for what she could do next. She could feel Integra shifting her weight behind her, perhaps fixing her blankets as they had been shuffled off to the side. Seras walked over to Integra's bureau and began opening drawers. "What are you doing?" Integra asked.

"Looking for something…" Seras said as she sifted through Integra's clothes and socks.

"Third drawer down," Integra said.

Seras opened said drawer and found what she was looking for. It was the black, rubber, dildo Integra has used on her the other night. _Payback time I suppose,_ Seras thought.

Seras walked over to the bed, holding the rubber cock out in front of her. She stopped in front of Integra and slapped it into her palm. Integra was looking at the object with mild apprehension, which made Seras smile. Without taking her eyes off Integra, Seras ran her tongue up the length of the phallus, covering it in spit. Before Integra could change her mind, Seras crawled onto the bed and encouraged Integra to roll onto her side.

Carefully, Seras positioned the tip of the dildo just inside Integra's pussy. She let it rest there, twirling it slightly, letting the tension inside Integra build. Without warning, Seras thrust it deep inside Integra. Her body twitched and her legs closed slightly as her fingers dug into the bed sheets. Seras could tell it hurt but she kept thrusting with the dildo all the same.

Eventually, Integra's pain seemed turned to pleasure and Seras wondered if she hadn't picked up some degree of regeneration from Alucard. Her legs opened up a bit, encouraging Seras to thrust the phallus in deeper. Seras kept her free hand on Integra's hip as she worked the rubber cock back and forth. When Integra began to orgasm a few minutes later, Seras slid her hand over to Integra's ass and squeezed. Integra screamed and moaned louder than she had before, her hand grasping Seras's leg as she came.

Seras looked at the clock. Walter would have finished by now. Seras slid the dildo out of Integra's pussy, causing her to shudder. Integra was lying on her back, eyes closed and looking deflated. _I was expecting weird lights or something…maybe Master appearing out of nowhere…I wonder if it even worked? _Seras thought as she sighed. She got to her feet, found her scattered clothes and put her uniform back together.

"Going back to you room?" Integra asked.

"Yes," Seras said. The sad, deflated tone of Integra's voice made Seras almost certain the ritual hadn't worked. The real Integra would either be mortified or confused at this point.

"It's too bad you can't stay…what would people say?" Integra said, sitting up and straightening out her sheets.

_People meaning Walter? He'd likely say it was a jolly good show…damn pervert, I wonder how many cameras he's got in this room?_ Seras thought_. _

"Goodnight," Seras said, praying the ritual had done its job and was just being subtle.

**To be continued… **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter Fifteen**

Seras was once again sitting in her room. It had been one day since Walter performed the ritual that was supposed to exorcise her master, Alucard, from Integra's body. Seras was slumped down in her most comfortable chair and was flipping through the channels on her TV while feeling gloomy. She hadn't talked to Walter since waking up, but she was sure the ritual hadn't been effective. When she left Integra, nothing appeared to have changed.

_The whole idea was dodgy anyway,_ she thought. _I should have known it wouldn't have worked. All that for nothing._ She frowned and felt mortified about what she had done with Integra.

Seras nearly screamed when the ceiling turned an inky shade of black. The scream turned to a gasp of joy as her master's familiar boots bled out of the ceiling and landed silently on the floor in front of her with him in them.

Alucard was dressed in his typical evening suit and red coat; he wasn't wearing his hat, however. "Master!" Seras said. "It worked, your back!"

Alucard raised an eyebrow as he looked her up and down. "Yes, I'm back. What worked?"

Seras's mouth hung open as he words failed her. "Uh, don't you remember anything?"

"I remember going to sleep and dreaming. I take it I've been asleep for more than a few days?" he said, scanning her face.

"Oh, uh, well you disappeared while you were asleep and we couldn't find you," Seras said, standing up. It wasn't exactly a lie, but if she could get away without telling about her having sex and being tortured by Integra, she was going to try for it.

Alucard's gloved hand rubbed his chin as he looked at her. Clearly, he suspected something was going on, but wasn't sure what. "I disappeared…I see," he said. "Has anything happened since I…vanished?"

Seras shook her head. Technically nothing had happened that he would care about, combat-wise. Aside from the errant group of ghouls of course and they were far too weak to interest him. "No, not really," she lied.

Later, she found herself sitting in Walter's regular office while he typed away on his computer. "And you're sure it won't happen again?" Seras said. She had been lucky to get to Walter before Alucard did. There was no telling what Walter might have blabbed.

"Positive," the old man said, adjusting his monocle. "There are seals beneath Alucard's coffin and Integra's bedroom that keep things like this from happening. Not that it would happen often even without the seals mind you, but they are there for a reason."

"Why didn't the seals work?" Seras said.

"One of the seals got damaged when Luke Valentine attacked Alucard in the basement. It wasn't much, but just enough to weaken it. I touched it up," Walter said as he went back to clicking on his keyboard.

"Master doesn't seem to remember any of it," Seras said. "Is Sir Integra the same way?"

"It would seem so," Walter said. "I saw her this morning and she appeared to be back to normal."

"Should we tell them?" Seras asked. "I think master suspects the story I told him is false, but he doesn't seem to care much…"

"I'll explain it to him if he asks. Integra…there's no reason for her to find out," Walter said. "I'd work on forgetting the whole thing if I were you."

Seras nodded. "Oh, I see…"

Walter looked at her closely, as if about to impart a bit of advice, but then thought better of it. "If that's all, I have some things I need to attend to."

Seras nodded, bid Walter a good evening, and then left.

Seras was walking down a long hall when Sir Integra rounded the corner at the far end. She was dressed in her uniform and had her usual hard look on her face. She had places to go and work to do. No time to look around or be cheerful. Seras found that walking towards her now, while Integra looked right past her, to be worse than when she had been dreading Integra's appraising gaze. She was cold and far away.

"Evening, Sir Integra," Seras said as they passed one another in the hall.

"Seras," Integra said, and kept walking. Not so much as a nod, a pat on the back, a hello. She didn't remember any of it. Not the firing range, not the dungeon, not the park and not last night. None of it. If she did, it was all frozen somewhere deep inside of her, likely never to come out.

Seras stopped and turned; Integra was about to go through a door and disappear from the hallway. Seras opened her mouth to call out to her, to say something, anything, but her words fell back down her throat and into her stomach as Integra walked out of sight.

It was almost too much to bear, knowing what she knew now. The great wall of ice surrounding Integra had once again risen up, now complete with the knowledge that there was something behind it that needed warming up, but could never be reached. It was enough to make Seras want to scream, and she nearly did. The sound died in her throat as Integra came back from around the corner, perhaps having forgotten something.

"Seras," she said.

"Yes sir?"

"I've got a few hours of idle time later this evening, assuming the meeting I'm off to doesn't run late. That movie you mentioned is still playing, correct?"

Seras's throat was dry and her head was spinning with the implications of this. "I think so," Seras managed to say. "Um, sir, are you feeling alright?"

Integra's eyebrow raised. "I'm fine. Do I look ill?"

"No, no," Seras said. "I was just…"

"Let it be, Seras," Integra said. "We've got enough to worry about as it is, don't you think?" Before Seras could respond, Integra winked at her and headed back down the hallway, away from Seras, leaving her to wonder how much cash she had on hand for a movie ticket.

**The End. **


End file.
